Fix You
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: It had been years since he had been comforted like this and Gray couldn't deny that he liked it. Her warmth reminded him why he had decided to let his down his walls; thus he allowed himself to just cry and feel. (Tartaros Arc) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 6: comfort) (Angst/Romance)


**Morning, everyone!**

**Sorry this one's late, but yesterday I was finishing RWBY (my newest obssession) and completely forgot to post it.**

**By the way, how good is that show? I'm kinda obsessed with it now; but not as much as FT. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Gray sat on a rock, staring at the cross which now depicted his parents' names. The snow was drenching his coat and the cold overwhelmed him, but he embraced it.

Even before learning ice magic, it hadn't bothered him so much. He had grown up on the north; after all; and everyone was used to cold and snow.

Besides; at least this way he could feel something other than the emptiness left by his father's passing. Ever since the end of that battle, Gray hadn't been able to feel anything.

He remembered fighting alongside Natsu, but there had been no joy or fear when they went up against Tartaros' leader. Not even anger or revenge; just nothing.

Silver's death had left a void which he feared would never be filled. It had caused the walls that he used to keep around his heart to return; shutting everyone out.

Frozen, broken, hopeless. It was as if time hadn't passed and he was still that lonely boy who had caused his master's death.

Gray was lost in self-hatred, until there was the sound of steps. His body stiffened, but he ignored it; wishing to be left alone.

"Hey. I'm really sorry for interrupting." Her voice was unmistakable.

"Juvia?" Gray turned around to face her. "Why the hell did you follow me here?"

He didn't want her company or anyone else's. However; he also didn't want to yell at her, because he knew that she was probably hurting too.

(Probably because of him and the fact that he had disappeared without even checking up on her.)

"Forgive me, but…I had to come." He could tell that she was holding back tears. "You see; there's something…something wrong I did that you deserve to know about."

He didn't want to know. The last thing he needed was more bad news, but he didn't tell her that.

"The necromancer…The one who was controlling your father…It was me who defeated him." Juvia explained; taking his silence as a sign to keep going.

His eyes widened in shock. "You did what?!"

"I'm sorry." She started sobbing and Gray hated the sound. "I realize that…after what I've done…I've lost the right to love you."

No. This was _wrong_. How could she think that she had no right to love him; Gray thought; remembering that it had been Silver's wish to die?

The wish _he_ hadn't been able to fulfill, because he had been weak and selfish. He hadn't been able to put his father's happiness above his own.

"Because I know you loved him and I killed him!" Juvia continued, voice breaking with each word.

She had ended his father's suffering and saved Gray from having to do so. She didn't deserve to be crying about it.

He approached her slowly; thinking about what to do. Once he was in front of her, his hands grabbed at her coat and her face showed fear.

She surely thought he was angry; which couldn't be further from the truth.

Catching both by surprise, Gray released his hold on her and dropped his head to her chest. His arms wrapped around her in a desperate hug while he cried. "You freed him... Thank you... Thank you."

They dropped to their knees; him still clinging to her and Juvia said his name; still in shock. "Gray…"

"I'm sorry." He allowed himself to be vulnerable and open, because she had that effect on him. She was so kind and caring; he couldn't help but to trust her.

Her arms tightened around him as one of her hands came to the back of his head and she caressed it "It's okay."

It had been years since he had been comforted like this and Gray couldn't deny that he liked it. Her warmth reminded him why he had decided to let down his walls; thus he allowed himself to just cry and feel.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**What do you think of this scene? It's one of my favorites because it was the moment I realized just how selfless Juvia was. **

**Till next time, lovely people.**


End file.
